Kätzchen und der Kommandant Prussia X Hungary X Germany
by SquidInkk
Summary: A waitress at Cafe Hungary in a little town in Germany is captured by a crew of german officers.


July 18th, 1942

"And were are you going Elizabeta?"

The bell to the cafe wrung slightly as she held it open, her brown locks blowing in all directions

"Ah, it's the end of my shift Natalia."

Elizabeta looked tiredly over at the ominous woman behind the counter

**cough**

Her large breasted sister shivered on a bar stool, obviously sick

"My sister Yekaterina is too sick to work her shift, you must stay till' the 9:00 shift ends."

The devil woman held her hands on her hips making Elizabeta blister with fury

"This is the 3rd day in a row I've had to work her shift! Why don't you make Bella do it?" she threw her hands up in protest

The tall blonde appeared around the corner, her heels clicking on the hardwood floors of the cafe

"Sorry no can do Elizabeta, I've got a date" adjusting her earing she wore a short red dress that barely met her mid-thigh. She winked as she passed Elizabeta, sending a strong chanel no. 5 wafting past her

Elizabeta massaged her temples plopping down on an empty bar stool next to Yekaterina who was inhaling the steam from a hot cup of coffee. The bell wrang as Bella exited

"And on my birthday too..." she fell into her crossed arms on the table shaking her head groaning to herself.

"Good, we need you here for tonight, it's going to be very busy"

She flipped her long silvery hair and trotted down the hall

Elizabeta sighed and looked up at Yekaterina who looked guilty as ever

"I am very sorry I am sick Eliza... I'll definitely take your shift when you need me to next time!"

She snuffed

**sigh**

Elizabeta smiled an apologetic smile placing a hand on her shoulder

"That's alright Yekaterina, just go home and get better.."

Her face lit up and nodded "Yes!"

**sigh**

She rested her face in her hands lazily running them down it and slapping her cheeks lightly to wake up as she heard the bell follow yekaterina's exit

She lazily got up and walked over to the coat hanger, roughly grabbing the waitress' apron and slipping it over her head, tieing a tight green bow in the back.

Elizabeta knew exactly what kind of crowd was going to come tonight...

"Hallo, and welcome to Cafe Hamburg" Natalia and Elizabeta greeted in unison

Elizabeta smiled a weak smile curtseying to the group, her lip twitching slightly at the side

"Woah ho ho! Women!"

An anonymous voice wolf whistled in the crowd of German soldiers.

Dirt covering the floors and a hovering odor wafting in with the group

her eyebrows furrowed trying to keep a straight face, the crowd of men nearly trampling her as they rushed for the beer..

Elizabeta brushed off her apron sprinting to assist them as they yelled

"Hey! We're diein' of thirst here!" One of the bigger germans bellowed in a loud voice

They were painfully unruly, cursing and yelling amongst each other as she traveled across the cafe to a table of very ominous looking commanders. Wearing all black uniform with many different gleaming metals tinging together on their chests as they laughed

The glasses made a tink as Elizabeta set them down on the table, the foam spilling out the top and over her hands.

The Soldiers eyed her figure up and down, so bluntly it made her uncomfortable...

did they have no shame?

"Please enjoy"

She curtsied turning around

"Eep!"

Elizabeta felt a large hand grope her

She blushed turning around guarding her backside

"Bring me another one cutie!" A brown haired man winked smooching the air

"Ahahahaha!" The cafe erupted in laughter, at least 30 drunk men and 2 women in the whole cafe... This was going to be a long... LONG NIGHT...

**jingle**

The door sounded behind Elizabeta as the cold wind slapped her face cringing at the icy cold air

"Th-that was the w-worst night ever..." her voice wavering as she chattered her teeth

she pulled her jacket closer to her closing her eyes slightly watering

**clack clack clack** Her shoes clicked against the pavement as she hugged her body tight

She passed an alley were she could of sworn she saw a couple of gleaming eyes in the dark of the shadows

"_Maybe if I don't look and walk faster..."_

Elizabeta thought quickening her pace the color drained from her face

the 3 commanders stepped out silently behind her slowly catching up to her

Her pulse quickenned...

They were giggling loud enough for Elizabeta to hear

She rounded the corner her green dress flicking at how fast she turned

it was dark for a while in the alley

it was silent and seemed to go on longer than it should have

the cold air gusting stronger bouncing off the stone walls of the buildings

She looked around only to find darkness as the only thing willing her heart to calm was the sound of her feet shuffling up the dirt road

her eyes opened as a light appeared nearing

Over joyed the anxiety seemed to melt away as she sped up to the exit

upon getting closer, something seemed out of the ordinary about the light...

it was orange rather than blue from the moon

but before her feet could stop upon processing this thought a pair of strong arms scooped her up like she weighed nothing

Everything seemed to go slow motion as if wanting to delay what was going to happen next

her feet lifting off the ground kicking up bits of dirt and immediately grabbing his arms trying to force them off of her

Cringing as she felt his arms tighten and the light come into focus

she stared in horror as two other men approached her grinning drunkily with a lantern

Elizabeta gasped as she recognized the two

All black uniforms... various metals... a black cap...

One blonde and the other silver-haired

Commanders... her face turned to utter horror

"P-please let me go"

Despite the air hitching In her throat she managed to get out weakly

Their eyes dark and grinning ear to ear like her request was that of a joke

"I-I'll scre!-"

A gloved hand cut her off

She looked up a panicked expression on her face as she met eyes the darkest one of all of them. Silvery blonde hair, taller than any other man she'd ever seen in her life, and an unbelievably dark aura radiating off him, his crazed hungry stare sized her up as if for a meal.

Elizabeta cringed as the real panic hit her like a train

It felt like her whole body went numb as without warning and at a terrible time the world started to spin and the orange lattern accompanied by their crazy faces melted away

The last words she heard sounding in her head

"Sleep my Katzchen"

A breath smelling of alcohol heating her neck

She fell limp as she lost consciousness.


End file.
